One Summer Night
by YokoKitsune-chan
Summary: [No summary yet] NaruSasu boyxboy, don't like, then you know the drill. Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Hey to all my followers, I decided that I need motivation to finish some stories that I've been taking too long to complete.

So, I'm taking the plunge, by uploading all the current stories I've been working on (well mostly the NaruSasuNaru ones, and maybe a few other fandoms)

Well! Wish me luck! Here goes!

* * *

Chapter One

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the back of the car, staring at the screen of his black Galaxy Note. He was currently in a group chat with his best friends and Sai had just sent a message that made his eyebrow twitch, souring his already sour mood. If that was even possible.

"Hey Sasu, make sure you watch out for perverts, they might mistake you for a girl" Sasuke was about to angrily shut the phone off and stuff it in the pocket of his black hoodie, when he heard another notification informing him of another message. Grudgingly, he looked down at the flashing screen. This time it was Suigetsu.  
"Haha, right Sai! Oh! And watch out for rabid shark boys wearing floral swim trunks!"

Sasuke's face screwed up in another scowl. What was that even suppose to mean?! And who is he to talk about shark boys, had he seen his teeth lately?  
He promptly turned the screen off and put it in his pocket, choosing instead to mess with a loose thread on his yinyang printed graphic tee, and ignored the soft giggling of the two girls beside him, or at least that's what he wanted to do, until he felt pink manicured fingers brush through his hair on the right and purple, similarly manicured rest on his thigh from the left and started to shake it back and forth.

Ino's light blue eyes stared up at him in curiosity. "Hey Sasuke-kun, cheer up would ya?"  
Sasuke hmf'd and rolled his eyes, slapping Sakura's hand away when she got too close to a sensitive spot near the back of his ear.  
Sakura pouted, fainting being hurt. "Ne, Sasuke-kun why are you so cold to us?"

Sasuke grunted again."Maybe because I would rather not be here" Itachi glanced at the rearview mirror at the expression his brother was making and sighed softly. But of course his little brother heard and took it as a cue to make his point clear.

"This is going to be the worst vacation...ever" Really though, he didnt mind a vacation, the city was hot and noisy and staying in the large two bedroom apartment with nothing to do but spend entire days on the internet or staring at his brother was not his ideal summer plan. But why on earth did Itachi have to invite the presidents of the 'We Adore Sasuke Uchiha!' fan club with them?!

Sakura was wearing a plain baby pink tank top, over a white one piece bathing suit, that left the sides of her stomach exposed. The bottom half was covered by a thin white skirt, and her short pink hair was held back by a large white ribbon.

She gave Sasuke a confused look which he missed as he was now occupied with staring at either his dark blue jeans or the top of his black converse high tops, Sakura couldn't decide. Also, she could not comprehend why Sasuke was upset, when all she could think was that a summer spent at a luxurious beach house, with the oh so sexy Uchiha brothers, was going to be everything any girl could dream of.

Oblivious to the young Uchiha's discomfort she leaned in and smiled. "Oh, come on Sasuke-kun, it won't be that bad!" She popped the cherry bubble gum she was chewing, as Sasuke made it a point to scoot as far away from the pinkett as was possible without giving the blonde on his other side the wrong impression.  
Ino also smiled and scooted closer, so as to not be out done by her pink haired friend. "Besides, you always have us girls to cheer you up Sasuke-kun"

Inside, Sasuke was screaming. He groaned loudly and put his head in his hands, as another message came in on his phone. He was doomed.

Itachi chuckled lightly in the drivers seat at his brother's silent plight. He reached into his black leather jacket searching for his shades, and after a few attempts, found the instead in his jeans. He ran a hand through his long black hair and reached over to turn on the radio.

Sasuke groaned again, much louder as the song began to play, Itachi flipped the shades open and put them on, throwing a mischievous smile at his brother's reflection. If Sasuke was going to act miserable, then he thought, why not have a little fun with.

He cranked the volume up a bit more and smirked. 'I'm so not sorry, little bro'


	2. Chapter 2

OmG. I did it again. I'm sorry I took so long for the next chapter, school just slapped me in the face with a big book titled EXAMS, then let up with a three day holiday and then a K.O with a uppercut that prints the word FINALS in big bold letters across the author's cheek!

AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!

No...no they don't. That's more like an angry mob.

Anyway. Enough of my ranting. On with Chapter Two!

* * *

Chapter Two

They had been driving for what felt like weeks to Sasuke, which in actuality was only a few hours, before the Black Suzuki Vitara pulled into a sandy driveway.

Sasuke was out of the car as soon as it stopped, not even giving the girls time to get out properly. He honestly didn't care. After hours of torturous clinginess and mind numbing giggles and girly laughter and his brother's purposeful choice of horrible music, he welcomed the fresh air that didn't smell like excessive perfume.

Stopping to take in said fresh air and stretch his aching limbs, he looked around the place they would be staying for the rest of the summer.

The house was two stories high, built out of wood. The living room walls were made of tinted glass that gave a pretty good view of the beach from two sides. The entrance to the living room from the patio was a dark mahogany door with a fogged glass center. The main feature upstairs was the large circular balcony facing the ocean.

Sasuke walked down to the edge of the large quiet beach, the water barely coming close to his shoes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

Itachi watched him from beside the car. 'I think what he needs is something to occupy his time, I suppose I'll have to do something about that'

Oblivious to the plans his brother had started hatching, Sasuke continued to stare out at the almost transparent blue water before turning around and heading back towards the car where Itachi was unloading the suitcases.

He grabbed his small black suitcase with and pulled out the black knapsack that carried his laptop and other electronic stuff and slung it over his shoulder.

"This place is actually not so bad, its quiet" Sasuke commented while walking towards the house, just when Ino started to argue with Sakura very loudly about something Sasuke could care less about.

"Mostly..." He gave an annoyed glance at the two girls who were now fighting over a piece of fabric. 'Is that supposed to be a blouse?'

Itachi closed the trunk, picking up his black and red suitcase and following Sasuke unto the patio, producing a key and opening the glass doors.

"Ah, don't look so annoyed, I think they're just excited, why can't you show a little enthusiasm?"

Sasuke glared at Itachi, he knew that his brother was just saying stuff like that to get on his nerves. Out of everyone, Itachi of all people should know that Sasuke didn't show enthusiasm for anything.

"Hn. You're one to talk, I don't see you acting like that" he gestured to the bickering girls.

Itachi threw him a glare as he pushed the door and stepped inside. "Whatever. I'll make sure you're having fun by the end of this vacation."

Sasuke smirked and followed his brother inside, stopping at the side of the door to let the girls pass him. "Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

"Are you challenging me little brother? I thought you knew better" Itachi smirked and headed for the stairs.

"I thought you knew better than to try one of your plans on me." Sasuke followed his brother upstairs, which was another living room/drawing room, but smaller than the one downstairs. There were three small doors, and a large double door that led to the balcony.

"My plans never fail, remember that" Sasuke stopped in the center for a few seconds. 'I'll never admit that'

He watched silently as his brother opened said door looked around for a minute and then walked in putting his suitcase down near the door.

He turned around and smirked. "Is something wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued walking, opening the door on the right of Itachi's. He threw his suitcase down near the large king sized bed in the center of the room, the top against the wall and dressed in light blue covers and clean white pillows. Standing in the middle of the room he surveyed the space. On the wall across from the door was a large window, with dark blue curtains, a dark mahogany wood wardrobe stood on the left. The floor was also wood, with a fluffy white carpet covering most of the floor.

He kicked off his shoes near the door and went back into the hall heading towards the balcony, leaning on the wooden railing looking out at the ocean as the sun sunk low behind the horizon.

Itachi came up and leaned against the wall near the door, arms folded. He was wearing a thin grey t-shirt and thin black slacks and sandals.

Sasuke glanced over in his direction and Itachi was looking out at the the darkening sky that had taken on a purple shade. Sasuke waited for Itachi to say whatever it is he came out there to say.

Itachi glanced back at him. "I heard that the beach gets livelier at night"

Sasuke shrugged and turned back towards the ocean, resting his chin on his folded arms. He really didn't want to know what Itachi was suggesting.

"Oh, the girls want to go exploring the beach, want to go along?"

Sasuke didn't even look up. "No, thanks, you should go, knock yourself out"

Itachi pushed himself off the wall and went to ruffle Sasuke's hair, until Sasuke slapped his hand away, then he turned to leave. He stopped for a second with his hand on the door frame, and glanced at his brother's lost expression. An idea came to mind. "Sasuke, go down to the beach tonight"

Sasuke looked up, eyebrows raised. "Why?"

Itachi smiled and walked away. "Because I said so, and I have a good feeling about it."

Sasuke scoffed and turned back around. 'A good feeling? Give me a break'


End file.
